Quiero que sólo se fije en mi
by AnoNimo96
Summary: Los mayores iconos de Japón por su enorme fama y belleza tras una treta del destino son conducidos a un programa donde al final de todo logran conocerse. Ahí comenzaran a experimentar cosas nuevas para ellos, dejando de lado a las personas de su alrededor volviéndose egoístas, todo para encontrar a su verdadero amor... Advertencia: Negitoro (Miku x Luka), triangulo amoroso, incesto


-…¿Es en serio? – En las costas más lejanas de Japón el viento resonaba con fiereza. Dos jóvenes agarrados de las manos, hundidos en los ojos del otro, impactados y con cierta ansiedad en su ser, declaraban todo. Era todo o nada.

-Si… la verdad es que yo… t-te amo desde hace mucho. – la chica habló desviando la mirada con un enorme rubor.

-E-espera… Yo, en realidad… también… desde que te conocí me gustaste. – lentamente se acercaban el uno al otro involuntariamente, siendo sus instintos los que los movían. Escasos centímetros faltaban para terminar el acto al compás de las olas.

-Y… ¡Corten! – con satisfacción el director dio por finalizada la escena, sacando inmediatamente a los actores de su burbuja interpretada? – Buen trabajo señor Shion, señorita Megurine. Nos vemos dentro de una semana para continuar, felices vacaciones.

-Ja, una semana, creo que son las vacaciones más largas que he tenido en mucho tiempo. – Con ironía en sus palabras, la peli rosa sentada en su silla personal tomaba agua, acompañado de su buen compañero.

-Es el precio de la fama ¿no? – dijo imitando el acto de su acompañante.

Kaito Shion: Él nuevo icono masculino de Japón, actor reconocido por demasiadas empresas y canales televisivos por su carisma y belleza. Actualmente tiene 28 años y a trabajado en el ámbito desde los 17 años.

Megurine Luka: Al igual que su compañero, su reconocimiento es basto por su elegancia y su talento en todo lo que hace. Tiene 27 años.

-Hey Kaito, no se te olvide el programa de mañana, ahora que recuerdo

-Parece que nuestras vacaciones acabaron

-Vamos chicos ¡Animo! – Con energía y tomando de los hombros a estos, una castaña los sorprendió abrasándolos fuertemente.

-Meiko (prefiere no decir sus apellidos): Ella es especialista en el mundo de la fama, pues es representante de varios cantantes y actores, además de dirigir programas y series televisivas. Es la mejor amiga de Kaito, aunque esta no lo ve así…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes ningún pendiente y de aquí solo te irás a tomar

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Corre vámonos – tomando sus cosas y con una enorme sonrisa se juntó con su buena amiga.

-¿Vienes Luka? – incitó Meiko

-Lo lamento chicos, tengo que irme ya.

-¿Ahora qué pasó? No sueles rechazar nuestras invitaciones – habló nuevamente Kaito.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa… Mejor los acompaño otro día – recogiendo sus cosas se despidió de sus amigos y salió sin preocupaciones. Esta noche en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, solo no tenía ánimos por alguna extraña razón. Era cierto, ella no solía rechazar ningún tipo de invitación y ningún tipo de personas, solo… estar con Kaito se le hacía últimamente muy… incómodo.

Caminó tranquila por las calles de Tokyo, pérdida en sus pensamientos y sin ser reconocida por nadie gracias a sus gafas, sombrero y chaqueta, que más que hacerla resaltar, la hacía ver espléndidamente bien.

Llego rápido a un edificio de varios departamentos glamurosos, pero corrientes. Saludo al portero con cordialidad y subió tres pisos hasta la habitación 213. Una vez dentro se tiró en su sofá de la manera menos femenina, agotada por sus últimas semanas pasadas, ¡A fin podía volver a ser ella!

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Lily! -Gritó sin importarle el escándalo.

-Dios Luka, ¿no puedes dejarme un día en paz? – totalmente despeinada y con sus ropas desaliñadas, una rubia salió furiosa. Detrás de ella estaba en las mismas condiciones una peli verde aún somnolienta.

-Sabes que no, por cierto hola Gumi.

-Hola – dijo en un bostezo.

-Vaya que la dejas agotada

-Cierra la boca – con un pesado caminar se fue a la cocina, sacó una caja de cereal y lo sirvió en un platón; sirvió leche y sin ganas se lo entregó a la mayor.

-Gracias esclava – con un enorme sonrisa tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer tranquilamente – y pensar que todo esto fue por una noche fuera de casa, que ilusa.

-Cállate…

-¿Valió la pena? – Siguió molestando. Lily solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Lily, creo que debo irme ya… mañana nos vemos ¿Si? – como si se tratara de un perro tras su dueño, Lily corrió y abrazó a Gumi, una forma de despedirse, y sin más esta se fue.

-Hay pero que domada – volvió con burlas.

-Di una cosa más y no te salvas – fulminó

-Está bien, está bien… quefds grufdñona (que gruñona) – habló con su boca llena de cereal.

-¿En serio de catalogan elegante? – Lily se sentó frente de esta con una expresión entre asqueada y graciosa.

-Así soy ante las cámaras bebé

-hm, por cierto, ¿Qué harás mañana?

-Sólo un programa. – sin interés dijo

-¿Y ahora a quien entrevistaran? – al contrario, la rubia sonaba interesada.

-A una de las idols, ya sabes, las que cantan y no sé qué más.

-Y… ¿te sabes su nombre?

-Hmm creo que es…

.

-S-salven…me… - Pobre chica, tras correr salvajemente un sinfín de kilómetros, al final sus fans lograron acorralarla. Se encontraban todos en un callejón del lugar, todos pedían a gritos fotos, autógrafos y de más.

-Hatsune-Sama ¡Por favor tenga una cita conmigo!

-Etto… n-no creo que sea posible eso… - sus admiradores se acercaban más y más a ella, al punto de casi dejarla sin aliento, y cuando creía que ese sería su final…

-Miren ¡Ahí esta Kagamine-Sama! – Todos voltearon a la dirección contraria donde una enorme limusina se hallaba estacionada. Tras la distracción de todos, Miku aprovechó y corrió nuevamente hasta entrar a la Limusina, donde sus amigos la miraban preocupados. Rápidamente el auto arrancó, dejando a tras a toda la bola de aficionados.

-Miku-nee ¿Qué te dijimos sobre salir sin precauciones? – Él menor regaño a su amiga.

-¡Tome precauciones! – Exclamó con un puchero – S-solo salieron un poco mal…

-Ja, a ti todo te sale mal – Rin rió a todo pulmón.

-Qué mala eres – estirándose en su lugar se recostó.

Hatsune Miku: La idol número 1! Su bella sonrisa, su amabilidad, su corta edad y su suave voz la hacen destacar por ensima de muchos. Con tan sólo 23 años su carrera se empinó hasta lo más alto.

Kagamine Len: Shota… digo, hermano de Kagamine Rin, su voz aguda y su fina imagen joven es lo que todos aman. Al igual que su hermana, tiene 21 años y su carrera consta de igual forma en el mundo de la música.

Kagamine Rin: forma parte del grupo de su hermano y compañera de duetos con Miku. De ahí en más lo mismo que su hermano.

-Dios, si no hubieras sobrevivido…

-¿Si no hubiera sobrevivido qué? – fulminó con su mirada al pequeño.

-Ehh… No… ¡hubieras participado en el programa de mañana! S-sí, no estarías con el "gran amor de tu vida" Kaito shion… ¿verdad Rin? – nervioso dijo mirando a su gemela, esperando que le siguiera el juego.

-Hermano estúpido – rió.

-¡Cierto! Mañana al fin lo conoceré en persona~ ahh~

-Pero Miku-chan, recuerda no perder la cordura ahí con tu "amor platónico de vista porque no lo conoces en realidad"

-Bueno, yo la comprendo si lo hace, digo, yo haría lo mismo por Megurine-sama~

-Tú harías eso por cualquiera

-¡Cállate!

-Jaja, ya chicos no peleen – riendo la peli turquesa se reacomodó en su lugar, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Le bastó solo ver un programa en donde salía el peli azul para sentirse atraída, aunque solo fuese por su físico. Ella veía el programa como una oportunidad para ver si en realidad él era lo que ella creía, y quizás puedan pasar tiempo juntos, ser amigos, enamorarse, ser más íntimos, casarse, adoptar un perro, ¡Y tener 5 hijos! ¡Que emoción!

-Miku-nee… ¿te sientes bien? – con preocupación preguntaron los Kagamine.

-Si ¿por qué?

-Estás completamente roja… - Rin le brindó un pequeño espejo y esta lo tomó para comprobar lo que decían.

-ja…ja… ¿P-por qué habrá sido?...

.

.

.

-¡Lily ya me voy! – grito desde la puerta tomando sus llaves.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera. Déjame acompañarte – con súplica en sus ojos rogó a la mayor.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es una broma? ¡La mayor idol del mundo va a estar junto de ti! Necesito su autógrafo para dárselo a Gumi, a ella le encanta~

-¿Y por qué no solo me dices que la lleve a ella?

-Porque a mí también me gusta, además que tal si le haces algo a mi Gumi… conociéndote…

-Acabas de perder tu oportunidad de conocer a la idol esa, nos vemos. – salió por la puerta, rápidamente la cerro pero fue abierta nuevamente por otra persona.

-Era broma, era broma, Por favor ¡Lukaaa! – Lily salto sobre ella y la abrazó realmente fuerte.

-Agh… S-suéltame– forcejeo tratando de quitársela de enzima, sin ningún resultado.

-¡No hasta que me digas que nos llevaras!

-Está bien, ya, las llevaré – La rubia la soltó inmediatamente, haciendo que la fuerza de la mayor fuera en su contra y cayera al suelo. – ggh ¿Feliz?

-Demasiado, bien ¿nos vamos?

-Te odio…

-Gracias bebé, yo también.

Sin más ambas se dirigieron al auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento el edificio. Llegaron al hogar de Gumi sin previo aviso y esta al escuchar los planes obviamente no se negó, así que tuvieron que esperar a que esta se cambiara y arreglara; suerte que llevaban bastante tiempo de más. Ya las tres en el auto se encaminaron al estudio, Luka les dio unos pases VIP para que tuvieran acceso a cualquier lugar dentro del mismo estudio, Luka siempre tenía esos pases por alguna razón.

-¡Luka! Hola, tardaste un poco – como era de esperarse Kaito la recibió con una gran sonrisa – Creí que se te había olvidado a ti el programa.

-No tranquilo, no soy tu – bromeó

-Oh, Lily-san, Gumi-san, ¿Cómo han estado? – Él peli azul conocía gracias a Luka a estas dos, pero sin embargo no era tan cercano o amigo de ellas.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – contestó Lily por ambas.

-¿No ha llegado Hatsune-san? – tratando de ocultar su emoción Gumi preguntó pasando su vista por todo el lugar.

-Llego desde hace un rato antes que yo, ahora está en su camerino arreglándose– dijo Meiko quien pasaba por ahí integrándose, a la conversación. – Luka, tú también deberías ir a que te preparen para la entrevista.

-Okay Mei-chan – guiñándole el ojo Luka se dirigió a su camerino. Meiko solo la miró fulminante por decirle de esa forma.

-Ustedes dos pueden sentarse por ahí en el escenario junto de las cámaras, solo procuren no hacer tanto escándalo – se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres ahí, estas solo asintieron y agradecieron por dejarlas estar ahí.

Media hora después, todos estaban ya en sus posiciones en el escenario, a excepción de Miku quien entraría unos minutos después de dar comienzo al programa. Faltaban ya solo quince minutos para dar inicio, tanto Kaito como Luka repasaban lo que dirían y las preguntas que harían. Miku practicaba unos pasos de baile, pues no sólo haría la entrevista, sino que también cantaría dos canciones con coreografía exclusivas para el programa.

-¡Todo listo! – Grito Meiko – recuerden, sean naturales y siempre sonrían. Comenzamos en tres… dos… uno… ¡Al aire!

-Bienvenidos a todos, mucho gusto y gracias por acompañarnos en este programa especial que tendremos. – Comenzó carismático Kaito, vistiendo un elegante traje negro con corbata y camisa azul a juego con su pelo y ojos.

-El día de hoy tendremos un invitado especial que sabemos que a todos les encantará, ¿Quién será? – continuó Luka con una bella sonrisa. Ella vestía un vestido largo de color negro con retoques morados, resaltando demasiado su fina imagen y su cuerpo.

-Por favor quédense a descubrirlo, los acompañara esta noche su fiel servidor Kaito Shion

-Y Luka Megurine

.

-Bien, todo está bien, nervios fuera… fuuh – se animaba a sí misma Miku.

-Hatsune-san ¿esta lista? Entra dentro de cinco, primero hará la entrevista y después a lo último serán las canciones.

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisar

A pesar de sus constantes conciertos, giras, y otro tipo de programas, ella siempre sentía como si fuese primera aparición en las pantallas o en frente de muchas personas, y más ahora.

Tenía ligero miedo de arruinar todo el programa, o decir algo que no debería. Simplemente era eso lo que le gustaba de su carrera, esa adrenalina, todo en realidad le encantaba.

-Bien, ahora lo que ustedes han estado esperando… - Habló entusiasta Luka

-Dios, ¡que emoción! – se dijo a sus adentros Miku

-Nuestra invitada de hoy… ¡Hatsune Miku! – anunció de vuelta el peli azul. Colocando una canción de fondo de la misma intérprete la peli turquesa entro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya que es linda… -

-No puedo creerlo, estoy en frente de él –

-Se ve algo… interesante –

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola a todos nwn. Este es mi nuevo proyecto sobre vocaloid, realmente espero a que la acepten y les guste. Los capítulos en realidad quiero hacerlos un poco más largos que este, pero solo un poco nwn.**

 **Como dice el summary será un Negitoro (Miku x Luka) con otras parejas secundarias, trios amorosos, y en fin, no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas nwn.**

 **Si gustan pueden dejarme recomendaciones o comentarios, aceptare todos nwn.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
